lost in a strange world
by Hanna Evans souls little sis
Summary: My name is Hanna, and I'm lost in the strange city of death. Will the time at the dwma make me wanna stay or go back home? Will I fall in love with my new scythe that is also from my demotion that is lost with me, kyla? Will this only be the start of our adventures? Find out now! (This is written with souleaterfan101 and her character)
1. Chapter 1

I'm just an ordinary girl. I'm 13, my name is Hanna k Littlefield. Not much goes on in my life. It's the same routine, eat, homework, dinner, and watch my most favorite show, soul eater.

I'm riding the bus right now, it's really boring. For some reason, I can't stop thinking about soul eater. All I can think of is them, I don't know why. I try to ignore it

We finally reach my bus stop. I get off the bus and start walking the rest of the way home. My little brother walks right beside me, he's real quite, it's unusual for him to act this way.

We reach home. I eat, do my homework, and click on the television. It won't turn on. Just then it turned on, but showed a picture of an alleyway. I disappeared into the screen.

* * *

I wake up feeling a blanket wrapped around me, I'm in a bed, it appears to be a nurses office. I try to get up, but a whisper told me not to, so I stay.

"Hello there, my name is Marie" a blond woman with an eyepatch told me.

She looked familiar.

"I'm hanna" I simply respond "where am I?"

"Your in the dwma."

"What?!" I scream in my head. Its impossible! Is it?

"What does that mean?" I quickly respond.

"death weapon meister academy."

That's it, I know it, I'm dreaming! Right?

"Now tell me, why were you passed out in an alleyway?"

" I, I honestly don't know. Wait. I remember coming home from school, and clicking on my television. Then everything went black."

"Mmhmm..."

"Does this place happen to be in death city?"

"Oh yes, of course."

I stare at her. Not even caring that she was a stranger, I just felt like I knew her.

"Where do you live?"

"Warner robins, Georgia"

"Oh my! Your a long way from home!"

I look out the window and sigh. This was not my day.

"Lord death will speak to you immediately"

She helps me up and walks me to Lord death's office (I can't remember what it's called)

"Lord death, are you there?"

"Hmmm? Oh yes! Indeed." a funny looking man replied.

* * *

I look at him and he looks at me while Marie tells him everything. He just keeps nodding and nodding.

You start tomorrow"

"What?"

"Shool, if we gonna take care of you for a while, you have to attend."

A part of me wants to scream and another part wants to cheer.

"And your lucky, school started only a day ago."

"Ok." I responded.

"You will stay with Marie until you have a partner, then you will move in with her/him."

"Ok."

That night was rough for me, I couldn't sleep. I wondered how my family was doing. I fell asleep in tears.

* * *

I woke up, in Marie's guest bed. She had clothes laid out for me. I didn't wanna get up, but I did. I got dressed, and walked out the door. Marie was surprised by how early I got up.

"So when does school start?"

"In 2 hours."

"Oh..."

I guess I was used to getting up early, but dang, not that early!

"I guess we can get to school earlier then." Marie giggled

I yawned.

"How about some breakfast first? I don't mind cooking up something."

"Oh, thank you."

"Your welcome." I say while getting stuff ready.

30 minutes later I made waffles. Marie was shocked at how yummy they were. I guess I'm a great cook. We were now off to the dwma. I'm in class cresent same room as soul, maka, kid, party, Liz, blackstar, and tsubaki.

This was their second year in the academy. I still can't believe how lucky I am to be in their class! I walk to a seat that the teacher (Stein) pointed out for me. Maka stared at me for a second and looked away. Best second of my life.

* * *

**what do you think?! I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

A girl walked in with Blackstar and tsubaki. She said she was sorry for being late or something. Mister Stein had told her to sit next to me. She waved. I waved back.

She shyly walked over to me an Sat right beside me. I wondered if she was a weapon. She looked pretty, really pretty. I stared at mister Stein as he dissected the poor creature. I felt puke come up my throat.

As he continued to dissect and talk, I tried to start a conversation with the girl,I couldn't, I had no word to say. So I just stared at her. I normally would just burst out with words in my old school, but it felt rude to talk in this class.

I saw her stare at soul with an amazed face. I giggled and she looked at me. I immediately stopped. It would have been disrespectful to keep giggling like that. Class was dismissed for lunch.

I looked dumbfounded, and so did the girl from class. I just followed everyone else. The girl did the same. We managed to get to the cafeteria. They were serving casserole, green beens, and apples. It was just like my old school when it came to lunch.

I sat at a random table, no one else was near. I felt alone, like usual. The girl from class walked over to me with her tray, she must have thought the same. So I finally said some thing to her.

"Soo... what is your name?"

"Kayla." She responded.

We talked for a while. Or, at least the 30 minutes of lunch. Then we had to watch the innocent animals get dissected, all over again. When I was back home, we ate squirrels, bunnies, and deer, but they were always already butchered!

I felt reel guilty for eating them now. After class I have to stay with Marie, she's my only home till I find a partner. I can't believe how nice she is to me. I was so deep into thought, I didn't notice how fast time was going! It was already time to leave.

Marie was waiting for me after school. I walked with Marie quietly. I really had nothing to say. When we arrived at her house, I walked into the guess room I was currently sleeping in, and flopped onto the bed.

I snuggled with the pillow and fell asleep. I dreamt about my family. I dreamt about my little brother mainly though. I can't really remember what happened but I knew it was my little brother, and I quickly woke up in the middle of the night, but quickly fell back to sleep.

I woke up the next morning, threw on some clothes Marie had laid out for me and walked to the academy. When I got there I saw what appeared to be spirit sitting on the staircase sobbing. I looked around, I saw Kayla in the distance walking to the academy, and I saw a few other kids. I wonder what happened. I walked up to him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mister spirit?" I shyly ask.

He looked at me, but said nothing. So I tried again.

"Mister spirit?"

"What?" He said crying.

"Are you ok?"

"No."

I can't believe this, he is acting like a baby.

"Why not"

"...I'M A TERRIBLE HORRIBLE PERSON! I'M A FAILURE TO BEING A GOOD HUSBAND AND A GOOD PAPA!"

Of course he would be crying over this, but why do I feel so bad for him?.

So I quietly said "my mama thinks that alot. She always calls herself a bad mother and wife, hey maybe she is a bad wife, but she is wonderful mother, she always tucked me in, and read me stories when I was sleepy,I know it may seems that I don't love her, but I do, even though she doesn't believe me. My point is mister spirit, it may seem that they don't love you, but, they really do." That's all I said, I walked away, I noticed that he wasn't crying anymore, that made me feel good.

I knew I was late. Stein ignored me when I walked in and quickly Sat down next kyla. Kyla eyed me, I think she knew what what happened. I slowly nodded in return, the nod told her that mister Stein was ok. She sighed in relief.

* * *

It's now lunch time. Hooray for me. I sat next to kyla.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"Well this is what was wrong," I told her everything. She kept nodding, she was listing very hard, I never had a friend who actually ever listened to me. I got down telling her everything, little did I know, maka was listening to every single word.

Maka walked away before I could see her. I shrugged it off, maybe it was just a stundent, I dumbly thought.

* * *

After lunch I went in the bathroom to fix up my hair, I looked at the mirror and saw my reflection, I saw shoulder length dirty blonde hair, blue greenish hazel eyes, and puffy pink cheeks, it may seem I'm really girly, but not really.

I fixed my hair, it was now perfectly neat, I walked outside and stepped into the class room, everyone was chatting and up from their seats. They kept saying things about maka, things like "maka has vanished" and "maka is dead".

I looked around, no sit in of maka. But I saw kyla. I walked up to kyla and asked "what happened?"

She explained to me that no one has seen maka since this morning. I wonder what happened, I hope nothing bad. I felt something buzz in my pocket. It was, my cellphone? I remembered these where my pants from when I first arrived.

I answered it. "Hello?"

"We're coming to get all of you."

"Who is this?"

He told me something, my phone dropped to the ground as I stood frozen, staring at kyla.

"We need to speak with Lord death," I said grabbing her hand and pulling it to Lord deaths conference room.

"Lord death!" I shouted.

"What, what calm down now!"

"They took maka and Justin (my little brother)"

"Who? Justin? What?" Lord death asked.

"He's going to kill them!" I shouted.

Kyla stood their in confusion, I couldn't blame her.

"Calm down, and who is Justin?"

"My little brother"

"What how?"

"He said he would take everything I ever loved..." I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt something carry me in thick blackness. I looked around in the endless blackness scared. I saw a soul, I know it wasn't my soul, but it was blue. I knew what would happen if I would eat one. But I was being forced to the soul. I had no choice but to pick it up. Then it was shoved down my throat.

I gagged at the feeling. But it was so good. I think I was shaking and laughing, but how was I supposed to know, I was in pitch blackness. I opened my once, beautiful eyes, they were replaced with an ugly blood red.

I saw a mirror, my once dirty blonde hair was now an ugly dark green, my teeth sharper than souls. I heard a scream, it was the sound of Justin and another, and another, it just kept going.

* * *

I woke up looking the same, all except for the teeth, they were a lot sharper, but not quite like souls. I stated at medusa, the nurse. She stared dead on back. I also saw kyla, standing their, watching my every move.

No one said anything. Then blackstar knocked down the door. I kept screaming things like "how the he'll is she getting more attention" and "I am a God not her."

I shot a toothy frown at him, then kyla stared at my teeth, shocked. I looked at blackstar who was still blabbering on.

"Shut up..." I said

"Wait?! How dare you spe-"

I grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up

"I said shut up" I hissed.

He attempted to punch me, but I caught it. He threw another one, I caught it. Both of his hand were in my grasp, I saw kyla about to cry because she was scared. I immediately stopped, blackstar punched me in the face, blood came pouring out of my mouth and nose, a mixture of black and red.

I stared at blackstar, but refused to attack, thinking it might scare kyla even more. That's when soul walked in, Soul punched blackstar in the back, making him hit the ground.

"What the hell man?!" Blackstar yelled.

Soul said nothing. He stared dead at my bloody face. I knew what he wanted me to tell him what happened to his meister, to be honest, I don't know. Soul reached into his pocket and pulled out my como colored phone and pointed at it.

I nodded my head, letting him know it was indeed, about maka and others. My teeth were no longer sharp, and kyla wasn't crying anymore. I stared at everyone, they stared dead on back.

Medusa spoke up. "You and kyla are to see Marie, got it?."

Me and kyla immediately went to Marie, she said "you 2 are now meister and weapon, got that?"

we nodded.

"Now I know this may seem sudden, but who's ready for their first mission?"

Me and kyla nodded again, I knew kyla was already weapon, I saw her on the first day of school turn into a blue scythe.

"We will start training in approximately 30 minutes. Got it?"

"Yes mam." We both said.


	5. Chapter 5

I winced as my soul started to hurt, it kept thrusting in pain, soon my scary teeth were showing again. I followed my soul, street after street, then I saw it, my first partner, laying, bloody, next to maka. I stared at the witch. I saw a girl with pink hair and a long black dress.

"Crona, finish her off!l the witch yelled in pain.

The girl charged at me with a sword of black and white. It went through my stomach, nothing happened, all I saw was black blood, protecting me from damage. Maka looked at me.

I pulled the sword out of my stomach. Medusa watched in amusement. We battled a painless battle. Filled with black and slashes. The witch told her to run away from me at once, the girl did so.

Maka stared at me in fear and cheer. I looked at kyla.

"She's not the only one who us..." I quietly said

Soul and everyone else came. They looked at me and saw nothing but black and sharp teeth, a little bit of my clothes. I panted in exhaustion, not pain. Holes that where left in my body quickly healed. I stared at everyone noticing the fear of what I had done.

I felt madness right then, I wanted to kill everyone, except for kyla.I stared around, then I clutched my stomach in pain as I fell to the ground, it started raining, the blood washed away. I was normal, but not for long. I saw professor stein help kyla, I saw maka staring in confusion and tears.

Soul walked up to me. I looked at him. He looked at me. I could tell that he was proud, so I smiled. Then I saw death the kid walk up to me as soul left.

"Exude me miss, but we need to talk."

"Ok." I silently said.

He looked at me and asked me "if I feel normal." I nodded. He asked me "why did you protect them?"

"I didnt. My soul protected them, my soul is the one who led me to maka and kyla."

He looked at me and thought. I could tell someone was behind me.

"Pain, betrayal, sadness, horror, So little confidence, but yet you still try. Your soul tells me that your truly alone, sad, and forgotten. It tells the story of you who are broken and who are forever lost, but yet you smile, you laugh, and you don't give up." It was Stein. He was reading my soul.

I looked at him with sad eyes, I felt like slapping him. I never knew he could get deep into the core of what's truly in my soul. I'm always use to being outcasted and forgotten.

_"you are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when sky's are grey, so please don't take my sunshine away."_ I repeated those lyrics in my head, it was from an old country song my daddy use to sing to me.

Kyla was my only real friend at this point, and I wasn't gonna let her die, not yet, not ever and that is a promise I am making. She isn't the only one doing the protecting anymore


	6. Chapter 6

Stein started reading kylas soul. The last sentences are the ones that hit me. _"kyla is LGBT, which means she likes both genders, bisexual is what you would call it. She has grown a feeling towards Hanna." _I wanted to punch Stein as I stared at kyla in shock.

I walked towards kyla, I was LGBT as well, and I to felt a a secret love for kyla. I started to rub her back softly, like I did when my grandma was hurting.

"Hanna..." she managed to say.

"Kyla, go to sleep, we will take care of everything." I assured her.

She went sleep again. I sighed. I looked up in the sky and whispered _"Justin..."._

* * *

Maka walked up to me, I stared at her with sad eyes.

"Your little brother, he talked about you when we were locked in a cage together, he said nice things about you. He seemed to admire you a lot."

"That's how he always is. I use to hate it, but now I miss it."

"When you were talking to my father, was he really crying?"

"Big time."

She looked down and then back up at me.

"One last thing, you realize your blood is black right?"

I looked at my stomach and saw little dried bits of blackblood. I really didn't notice at all but, I'm going to have to lie to her.

"Yes of course I did!"

"Well ok" she said while walking away."

* * *

Kyla was Moving non stop, so I bent down and kissed her forehead quickly, which made her stop moving. She was adorable when she slept. I stared at her silently. I sitting right next to her. So she grabbed my arm and hugged it tightly of what seemed to be of sadness and fear.

She wouldn't let go so I sat their for hours and finally fell to sleep right next to her. I saw an old friend in my dream. Her name was heather, I saw visions all around of every time we ever played together.

I said nothing but watch my short, chubby, short brown haired friend and me play. One memory was the worst, where I had to watch her die. I started to cry, I held on to an random object, it was invisible but it still helped a lot.

When it was finally over, I saw the image of Heather turn INto a bloody creature. I screamed as tears of fear began to fall. I woke up, kyla was still next to me, but we were in Lord death's conference room.

I looked around and saw everyone else in the room. They stared at me.

"What I asked"

"You 2 were out for 5 days."

What?! How is this possible, is what I wanted to scream at them. This is real bad! How we're out that long?! God this is making no sense. I finally saw kyla get up. I hope she is ok. I really do.


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys if you wanna read Kylas point of view got to SoulEaterFan101!**

* * *

We had an apartment now. We had left Lord deaths conference room, not to long ago. We stayed their for hours, mainly because kyla hugged me while crying, most of the time, for hours, collapsed on the ground. I really didn't mind. It had been years since I felt this kind of hug. For once in my life I felt needed, so no, of course I didn't mind, I didn't care if everyone was staring.

We ate pizza tonight, and afterwards went to bed, but I woke up, I had a nightmare. So i tiptoed into kylas room. I saw that she was sleeping, or at least I think, and crawled into her bed. I fell asleep with in 35 minutes.

* * *

I woke up, kyla was gone. I slowly got up and yawned the whole way out of the door. I looked around the small apartment but saw nothing. I went into our tiny kitchen and saw a note, it said:

_dear Hanna,_

_I went grocery shopping. Be back in a few._

_-kyla._

I shrugged and plopped on the couch. We had a small t.v, nothing much. A love story was on, my favorite one, _gone with the wind._ I've read the book millions of times and watched the movie dozens of times. To me, it never gets old.

The movie made me think of kyla. _"How am I ever going to get her to like me?"_ that's all I thought. I heard the door squeak open and slam shut. I guess Kyla was home.

She had I lot of groceries. I helped her unpack silently. We got done, and she to, plopped on the couch. Gone with the wind just turned off and started a new show.

I got bored and asked "hey, wanna go to the park?"


	8. Chapter 8

I was having a blast so far! Kyla knew how to drive a motorcycle now! She knew how to skate and is very helpful! We even had a picnic! Oh I love picnics! We also walked in the gorgeous park! The autumn leave colors are so beautiful! Oh oh oh! The sky is also a wonderful shade of blue!

I hope this day will get any better. I saw a playground, it had swings! I love swings! Swings! I quickly ran to the swings as a little kid would. I sat on it on the seat and started to swing. By the time Kyla caught up to me, I was high into the air! She looked at me amazed! I kept chanting out "weeeeeeeee" I was letting out my inner kid.

I smiled so brightly as I looked at kyla, I saw her blush, it made me giggle. I noticed patty, kid, and Liz out walking. I also saw patty shoot for the playground like I did and giggled, I laughed. She sat next to me on the swing. Lula was on the other half.

I swore patty was about to do major flips! Yahoo! She was swinging sooooo high! I couldn't believe myself! Me and patty giggled the whole time. Kyla was swinging to, but not to high, she was concentrated on my smile, I would have been cold not to blush.

After a while we left. When we were driving the motorcycle home, I practically fell asleep on her kylas back, still holding on! I wished this day Would never end, ever in a million years! I felt something carry me, and then I felt being slowly put down on a soft bed. I dreamt of all good things you could possibly imagine.

* * *

**ok so I just ate a lot of candy and got super excited and happy, so I wrote an happy chapter! Happy happy!**


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up in my bed, u assumed Kyla was sleeping, so I went in the kitchen an happily made waffles I hummed for most of the time, Kyla was finally up by the time I got finished.

"Morning kyla!" I cheered.

"Morning hanna" she replied

I sat down 2 plates of waffles I happily ate mine, but kyla was deep into thought. I wonder what she was thinking of. I shrugged off. We watched t.v later on, she walled into the kitchen and got gummies. She handed some to me and I happily ate them.

It was almost Sunset, well in an hour it will be. She told me that we were going somewhere so we rode the motorcycle to the highest hill and sat near the edge to see the sunset.

"Hanna"she said.

"We need to talk." She put her hand on mine.

"Ok!" I cheerfully said

She took a deep breath. "I...I umm."

She was struggling to say what she needed to say.

"I...love you."

I blushed and I told her back.

"I love you too."

I hugged her. I never knew I would find someone to love. I could tell she was happy. I was happy too. I wonder what everyone else would think. I honestly didn't care any more, because I was happy. I was finally happy truly in my heart. I realized that this was only the beginning of our adventure.


	10. Chapter 10

Kyla said she had to use the restroom. She went behind a tree. She was back with in a minute. It was getting dark. At least we had a tent. She told me took look in at the sky 30 minutes afterwards. I did.

There were fireworks! All different colors! I was truly amazed, the last one was my favorite. It was in all different colors, like a rainbow, it said _I love you. _I squeezed her hand, I was do happy, I eventually fell asleep. In my dream, I think, I heard something hover.

Tomorrow, we have school, I don't care. I was actually starting to miss blackstar and the others. I love kyla, a lot.

I woke up in the tent kyla had made early, there was no point in changing clothes, I already had them on, a pink baggy jacket that says Georgia bulldogs and doesn't unzip, baggy blue jeans, and white, muddy sneakers. My hair wasn't messy.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Kyla was outside the tent waiting for me. We rode her motorcycle to the academy. We arrived in 15 minutes. I hopped off the motor, kyla following me. We walked to up the stairs, holding hands. We entered our classroom, holding hands (Even though everyone was starring.).

We were together, and that's all that really matters to me. True love.


	11. Chapter 11

Kyla had gotten kid's old hover board, so we road around on it but I sensed a whitch, and my little brother Justin. When kyla turned and looked at me a screamed out my brothers name, letting her know to turn into a weapon. She did..

The whitch, medusa, appeared.

She evily laughed. "So, we meet again." She laughed

"Hanna!" Justin screamed.

I starred at Justin only for a second. I charged at medusa. We fought for hours I was hit in both my arms, causing me to drop kyla, but before she hit the ground she quickly turned into a human.

I fell to the ground, almost before kyla caught me and sat me softly on the ground.

"I'll be back, go to the dwma and get help, if I'm dead..." she started

She kissed me on the lips, I was shocked.

"I love you..." she said and went got up to fight medusa.

I quickly ran to the dwma and got the others. But I was too late, she was hit by an arrow.. my hair turned ugly green, my eyes turned bloody red, my teeth were as sharp as souls.

Everything went black, I was no longer in controll of my body. Went my vision was back, I was normal, but I saw medusa, laying next to me, barely breathing she was covered in blood, and I was covered in black blood. Everyone stared at me. I passed out next to kyla, and saw the imp giggling at me.


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys, read SoulEaterFan101s story for what happened when we blacked out, didn't feel like writing all that extra stuff, lol.**

* * *

I sat next to the nurses office. Waiting for my brother and kyla to come out. I heard the door open, it was the New nurse.

"Your brother and friend will be out shortly" she said.

All I could do was nod. I was still thinking of what I saw in the darkness. I also couldn't stop thinking that I'm a monster. I started giggling out of controll. What was happening?!

I saw the imp, again.

"Hanna Gordon"

"What?" I replied.

"Medusas second daughter!"

"What"

"Why do you think your blood is black?"

I shrugged.

"Witch."

He was talking non-sense now.

"Shut up! I'm not a witch! I'm not a Gordon! I'm not even from here!"

"Oh so little time"

"I told you! Shut up!"

He disappeared. Justin walked out of the room, but not kyla. I got up and quickly hugged Justin. Tears fell down my cheeks.

"Its ok. We are both fine."

It was not because of that though, it was because of the imp, but I just nodded.

"I gotta go home now."

"What?"

"You know, Warner robins Georgia."

"How?!"

He fadded by the time I said that. Nothing was making sense anymore. What was kyla even doing in there?


	13. Chapter 13

**once again, read SoulEaterFan101s half of the story to find out**

* * *

Medusa was dead, but I wasn't free from the black madness, I'm not planning on telling kyla. I'm a witch, a special witch, I'm close to becoming a kishin witch. My blood is pure black. I've already gone mad.

I cut my skin, no pain was felt, black blood came dripping from my arm. I giggled. The nurse rushed in, lucky me I stopped bleeding and I washed the blood off of my arm. I was rushed to kyla.

Her heart failed. She wasn't dead, her heart was still ok. I could since it. She came back after 10 minutes. I saw medusas soul floating and I grabed it.

"Sorry mom..." I said as I ate the soul.

Apparently kyla overheard me.

"What?" She said still breathing heavily.

"Oh nothing..."

She shrugged it off, just what I needed. I did not want her to know that I was her child. That would be bad for me.

_tonight is a witch gathering, might as well go._ I walked street from street until I finally found the witch gathering. They all welcomed me as a new witch "sister". I smiled a fake smile when they said that. I was wearing a black dress that went down to my knees and a pair of black leather boots.

I had no idea that kyla was following me.


	14. Chapter 14

we were talking about witch craft, we even discussed how to cure a humans evil soul, only my soul isnt evil, for a second I thought they were talking about how to cure blackblood, but i was mistaken. we were doing a singing contest for the fun of it before we left. i wasnt gonna sighn up for it though, i had a beatufil voice and knew how to play a guitar, kyla did too. i listened and listened to the most ugly and beatufil voices i ever heard in my life, ever. the last one was truly beatufil. that is until i reconized kyla and realized the song was meant for me.

after the song i waited for kyla, she saw me. she begged me too cure myself. she dropped to the ground and sobbed. i dropped too and hugged her.

"im sorry." i started to say. "but its for a more advanced witch, and i only just started witch craft, plus it wont cure my blackblood, nothing can. im so sorry."

she continued to cry. so i softly sang in her ear.

_"you are my sunshine, my only sunshine. you make me happy, when skies are grey. so please dont take my sunshine away.''_ i sang the lyrics i knew to that song, and she stopped crying. she looked up at me and i kissed her soft lips. "i love you with all my heart.'' i said with a soft welcoming smile.

we walked home together. oh how i love kyla with all my heart, i truly do.


	15. Chapter 15

I let out a scream, kyla was not here right now. i prayed that the pain would stop, but it didnt help. blackblood oozed from my eyes and mouth. my eyes turned completly white, i was turning back to my darkside, but much stronger. i soon realized that i was turning into a kishin, i heard the door open, but it was too late, i crashed through the window and landed on the sidewalk. i started destroying and killing everything in my way, i was on my way to the acadamy.

i crashed through the walls of the acadamy and found myself in lord deaths confrence room. it was empty. i looked around and was hit by a reaper chop.

"didnt anyone ever teach you manners?" he hissed.

i looked at him and smiled my evil smile.

"apparently not." i said sarcasticly.

he was not so happy anymore. infact, he was angry. i could sense the imp, telling a lie. of course he would. i also senced fear all around me, sweet sweet fear. i know my blackblood cant be cured like souls did. im forever mad, but when they beat me, which probly isnt gonna happen, im gonna have to act normal. i sighed knowing i was gonna have to defeat him. its probly not going to be that hard.

we began our battle, i felt no pain, but im sure lord death felt pain. i deafeted him, he was going to come back, i know it, hes a grim reaper, what you excpect? i ran through the hallways looking normal and "scared"

"help lord deaths been hurt!" i screamed.

kid ran out of the classroom and into lord deaths confrence room, so did all the teachers and everyone else. while they were busy with him, i snuck into the computer lab and hacked everything about the dwma, and all the students as well. my master plan to rule the world was going good so far. i put all the information in a data chip.

i was caught by a student and i qiuckly murdered him. i devoured his soul, becoming much more stronger. if only mother could see me now, she would be so proud!

_"you know what? why dont mother see me?"_ i cackled and used black witch craft to bring her back, and she came back just as planned. i saw a proud look on her face. kyla burst into the room, tears in her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

I followed medusa out of the door. Leaving kyla laying on the floor, dieing. Deep inside me, I was crying so hard. It didn't show on my face. I was blank as I turned eviler by the minute. I was an unstoppable kishin witch.

I destroyed everything and anything in site, using my kishin and witch powers. Medusa, my mother, was so proud. I wasnt. I didn't want to hurt these poor people, but I did. I didn't want to hurt kyla, but I did.

I was always an outcast, I was always hated, and the good thing that I found was dieing and its all my damn fault. I'm so _stupid._ I'm so _worthless. _I'm so _ugly._

I stopped thinking those thoughts though, and started thinking good things. I was turning normal again! I ended up turning normal by one thought of kyla. Medusa was sunk back into death, and everything was normal again, like it never happened, but kyla!

I ran into the computer lab with tears. Kyla was barely breathing and she was, sleeping? I shook her over and over, I ended up fainting next kyla. In my dream I saw my darkest fear. _Heather._

Oh I cried and cried. It's all my fault that she was dead, and now kyla was dieing. Why? Why is this happening to me. WHY?! I cried and cried as the memory of death repeated itself in my mind.

I woke up, only this time in doctor steins lab. I was strapped to a metal table, there was another one with kyla on it. What is going on?!


	17. Chapter 17

_"your blackblood will never be healed, your forever a monster trapped inside a girl, and no matter what they say, you may have red blood, but not for long, when your weapon gets hurt, BAM, your evil once more, and your blood will once agian be black, this is more of a gift though, a special gift to protect the one you love, but by slaughtering that person who messed with your precious weapon in the first place, and your always going to be a witch, this is your curse, im so sorry."_

i sighed. we were no longer in strapes. thats good. their is going to be a dance soon. i cant wait. i think im going to take kyla, nah, im possetivly gonna take kyla. but that voice, it echos in my head, the words heather told me before i woke up. im not going to tell kyla, or anybody in that fact, i told you before, im just going to have to act normal. poor me.

im going shopping now, to buy me a good dress for the dance. im finally at the market, the first place i go is old navy, i hope they have somethimg simple and nice to wear. lucky me, i spot a black silk dress that goes 2 inches pass my knee. it cost $20, fair enough. i check it out and walk to our small apartment. kyla is sleeping on the couch. i giggled at her loud snores and immune (big) amount of slober.

i walked into my room, plopped onto my bed, and burried my face in the pillow. i slowly fell into a not-so-sweet slumber. her name screamed in my head.

"HEATHER! HEATHER! HEATHER!" it reapeted voilently in a scary voice. "WHY DIDNT YOU HELP?! WHY DIDNT YOU HELP?! WHY DIDNT YOU HELP?!"

"im sorry! there was nothing i can do!"

i woke up with tears flowing down my cheeks. i spotted an old box with my name on it. i got up from my small bed and walked up to it. i opened it. it was my old stuffed animals. but how did they get there?! i ignored that question and searched for one particillar stuffed animal. i found it! , a stuffed wolf, she use to be my favorite, when i was sad i would always cuddle with it, and thats what i did. my tears stopped, and i felt all better, me and my silly world felt all better now. i heard something yawn and get up from our couch and approuch my room. kyla i suppose.


	18. Chapter 18

_"the dance is tonight! i cant wait!_

i put on my silk dress, put my hair up in a pony tail, and threw on my black sandles. i guess i look ok. i walk into the livinroom and find kyla, she has on a pretty red dress, my eyes sparkle, im on the edge of nosebleeding, god only knows how embarrising THAT would be. we walk to the dwma for the party.

we arrive right on time. liz walks up to me and whispers something in my ear and i laugh, she giggles a little, not much. i see that all there is to drink is shampane, i shrug it off and got myself a glass. i took one sip of it and fell in love with the taste. kyla had some too, but not much, i think she gaged a little at the strong taste. my dad had always told me drinking was bad, but at this point, its the best thing i ever drank.

there was a huge buffet, and it had chicken! i love chicken, its basiclly what i ate everyday in georgia, its been _months_ (meaning like 1 month) sence i last ate some, i gratefully shoved some down my throat. my mouth watered for more and i ended up eating mostly all of it. i got thirsty and drank like 5 full glasses of shampane. i started i started to giggle at every little thing, even if it wasnt funny.

kyla started at me funny like, i think she was surprised, but i done forgotten what! poor me. (lol). my vision soon got blurry, but i felt as if something was taking over my body, but ignored it and just let it happen. i just let it take over me, it wasnt the best idea, but it surly wasnt the worst.

i woke up the next day in my room. i yawned realizing i fell asleep in nothing but a white t-shirt a little to big for me, and short shorts. i yawned loudly. i noticed it was 3 in the afternoon, i didnt worry, its saturday, why should i worry like a big baby?

i got off the bed and walked in kylas room. she was still sleeping, i laughed at what she was wearing, soiled pink silk, with monkeys everywhere. i made her wake up and she looked at me exhoastedly. she smiled ever so lightly and greeted me. _my sweet angel_


	19. Chapter 19

**if ya wanna know what happened, read SoulEaterFan101's version.**

* * *

i woke up, or atleast i think i did. i woke up in pitch darkness, i saw me, when i was 6, crying in the corner after my first day of school. i think it was because of the 5th graders that took my lunch money and called me mean things. i heard her (me) sing a song.

_"they wont bring me down, i am strong, i am beatufil, they cant take my spirit, but they can start a fire in my little heart. they can hurt me, but it wont mean a thing if i got you, my sweat sunlight..." _i made the song myself when i was 5, it was my happy song, it always made me happy, no matter what.

i cried along with the little me, the image swept away and i saw me when i was 10, only this time with a knife and blood. there was cuts all over my arm, tears rolled down her (my) face, she didnt make a single noise, i remembered this was after one of my mom and dad's scary fights, and it was all because of me, i felt useless, stupid, and hated.

then i saw me from last year, with a rope tied and i had my neck tied inside of it, i had only died for 1 minute, but it still was a short period of time. then i really woke up, i scratched my head and felt something furry, 2 of them actually. i rushed into the bathroom. i saw 2 white wolf ears sticking out of my head, i nearly fainted. i quickly checked my bottom, a long bushy white wolf tail had torn my pj bottoms. i opened my mouth to see my teeth, i had canine teeth!

i rushed into my room and changed, wearing a beanie to cover my ears, and long baggy jeans, i tucked my tail in it, i cant really do anything with the teeth. kyla or anybody must not found out! it would be the end of me! stein would even disect me if im not careful! today was monday and me kyla was up on time, and we thankfully made it on class in time, kyla kept eyeing me, knowing i was up to something, that really isnt too good. im just praying to sweet jesus not to be caught.


End file.
